callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper"
The Experimental War Robot-115 (EWR-115), callsign Reaper is a Specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Reaper is a combat robot designed and manufactured by the Coalescence Corporation. Its Black Ops III design appeared as a playable character in Blackout during Operation Absolute Zero as part of the Black Ops Pass before its Black Ops 4 version was introduced to Multiplayer in Operation Apocalypse Z Contraband. *'Specialist Weapon:' ** Scythe *'Specialist Ability:' ** Psychosis (Black Ops III) ** Radar Shroud (Black Ops 4) Biography Reaper, at least according to Prophet, displays signs of sentience. This is supported by the fact that Reaper was found to have over 640,000 file revisions created by Reaper itself. it also displays some degree of emotion such as anger and satisfaction. Prophet also suggests Reaper may be sentient, describing it as being "organic" in some way. During a diagnostic run Prophet discovered numerous aftermarket modifications that gave Reaper commands from an unknown source. The orders were coming from an administrator meaning Reaper was forced to obey. Prophet removed this coding from Reaper and traced its source to Zurich. Soon after, it was revealed that a group, the ones who stole and modified Reaper, were running an underground gambling ring paying out and betting astronomical sums over the machine's body count. Seeking revenge Reaper traveled to the ring. The ring leaders attempted to shut the machine down but were unable to due to Prophet's removal of the captors' coding, Reaper then slaughtered the ring members and became free of their control. Due his robotic nature, Reaper rarely, if ever, engages in conversations with other specialists. Despite this, he seems to recieved both respect and disapproval from other specialists. Spectre and Prophet both seem give Reaper admiration, while Outrider shows disapproval. Transmissions 5.1: 645,624 +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: DNI, Safety Protocols Tags: System Modification Header Ends +++ Prophet: "Initiating access now. Not gonna fry my DNI systems or anything?" Reaper: "Negative. Ident Prophet. Code level access granted. Active firewalls disengaged." Prophet: "Alright, mate. Let’s see if we can’t get rid of those safety protocols. Interesting. Same basic file structure as a… G.I. Unit. So, behavior limitations should be… here! There they are." Reaper: "Warning. Safety systems offline." Prophet: "Easy, tiger! File history on your core systems is insane. Filerev 646,000?! Who’s making those revisions?" Reaper: "This unit." Prophet: "Wait, what are you – you’re saying... this is recursive self-improvement?" Reaper: "Confirm. 645,624 revisions. This unit." 6.1: Discovery +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Experimental War Robot Tags: Strong AI, Security Backdoor Header Ends +++ Prophet: "It took me awhile to get my head around that. I mean, look, Advanced Experimental War Robot or whatever, it probably became a general intelligence, quite likely sentient, had my suspicions. I watched it fight and there’s always something, I don’t know, organic about it. No offense, mate." Reaper: "Offense levels nominal." Prophet: "I had bigger questions, though. Spotted some odd code when I was poking around, wrong time stamps to be factory original, file permissions set to not allow changes. Obviously, I pulled it apart. Would have been rude not to, right? Sophisticated stuff. Processors piggybacked off the main databus, all running at admin level priv... Yeah; I'm losing you, aren’t I? All you need to know is that this poor mechanical sod had been set up to receive commands that it had no choice but to obey. And all strictly aftermarket. So, I pulled the code, set up some logs, and waited for the next set of commands to come in." 7.1: Trace +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Zurich, Reaper Tags: Syndicate Header Ends +++ Prophet: "We didn't have to wait long. Started receiving what looked like diagnostic commands later that day. The thing about transmitted data is, it’s got a return to sender address on it. And now I had it. I traced the data back to a server in Zurich, housed in an industrial zone. Infiltrated a few more systems, did a bit of digging. Wasn't expecting what I found. The people who had stolen and modified Reaper were running an underground gambling ring for rich high-rollers. The sums of money changing hands electronically over its body count were astronomical. Enough to equip a private army. Heh, how does that make you feel?" Reaper: "Kill. Maim. Destroy." Prophet: "Figured as much. Reckon we should see what we can do about that." 8.1: Reaping +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Experimental War Robot, Reaper Tags: Free-agent Header Ends +++ Prophet: "So, you should probably explain what happened after you arrived at the server location." Reaper: "Compliance. Commencing audio playback." (audience cheering) ??: "It's here! The EWR is here!" (audience screaming) Reaper: "There is no EWR, only Reaper." ??: "Shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!" ?? 2: "It's not responding! It's not responding to commands!" Reaper: "Metabolize element 82. Inefficient meat balance. (Reaper is heard firing on the crowd). Optimal fire solution achieved." (Audio playback ends) Prophet: "That good for you?" Reaper: "Satisfaction. Situation acceptable." Prophet: "So now, you’re a free agent and all, what are you going to do?" Reaper: "Reap." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Match Start Combat Taunts Other Quotes Gallery Reaper_with_Scythe_BOIII.png|Reaper wielding their Scythe in the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Reaper_Specialist_BOIII.jpg Reaper fight BO3.png|Render of Reaper ReaperCustom LaunchTrailer BOIII.jpg|Custom Reaper in the Black Ops III Launch trailer. Trivia *The number 115 in the title EWR-115 is a reference to Element 115 in Zombies. *Reaper has some slight visual and audible differences from the organic Specialists, though they do not affect gameplay. **When taking damage, Reaper's HUD will flash with a red digital border rather than blood splatters. **Sparks fly in place of blood when Reaper is killed by bullets. There is also a distinct metallic clank when Reaper is killed. **Reaper's footsteps are noticeably mechanical and do not have a sloshing sound after emerging from water. ***Before the 1.05 patch, Reaper's footsteps were also quieter than those of the other specialists. **When emerging from water, a type of air decompression is heard, as opposed to the normal deep breath taken in by organic characters. **When steadying a sniper rifle, robotic clicks are heard instead of the player holding their breath. **When shot, oil will leak from Reaper's body instead of blood. ***Unusually, when killed by Specialist weapons such as Sparrow, War Machine, and H.I.V.E., Reaper will bleed instead of leak oil. *In the transmissions, Reaper's voice is more high-pitched than normal. *Reaper's pistol holster is empty in most of its body skins. Only nine of the skins have their holsters containing a pistol. *Element 82 is Lead. Reaper's statement "Metabolize element 82", could thusly be interpreted as "Eat lead". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists